


Plethora Of Brilliance

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Overused trope, Stars, There were lots of stars, With A Twist, i wrote this last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Alexander compares John's freckles to the stars.John compares Alexander's words to the stars.





	Plethora Of Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this in less than half an hour. I'm proud of this.

Alexander and John are sitting quietly together, taking comfort from each other's presence. They're watching the stars. 

'There are so many' Alexander thinks. 'Just like John's freckles.' He muses, with a glance towards his curly-haired companion.

"I wonder if there are more brilliant dots in the sky," he says to John, "Or on your skin."

John, startled, turns to look at Alexander. "What?" He says eloquently.

"I was just wondering if you have more freckles than there are stars in the sky." Alexander explains, lifting his eyes to the sparkling flickers in the sky above their heads. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

John continues to watch him.

"The stars." Alexander clarifies.

"They sure are." John says, looking up as well and shifting a bit closer to Alexander, their shoulders now touching.

Alexander smiles. "They're almost as beautiful as you are." he says and John blushes.

"Your freckles really do remind me of the stars," Alexander says, pressing on. "Plentiful, beautiful, eternal. A plethora of brilliance."

"Really?" John asks, flattered and embarrassed. "Well, to me, the stars are comparable to the words in your head. Plentiful, beautiful, eternal." He says, quoting Alexander, who smiles.

"I wonder if there are more stars in the sky, or words in your mouth?" John says just a tad cheekily, leaning a little further into Alexander's side, delighted when Alexander leans in as well.

"You know," Alexander says quietly, "I used to stargaze with my mother alot, back on Nevis."

John, who had slowly dropped his head onto Alexander's shoulder when the the latter started playing with John's curls, turns his head to face Alexander.

"It was always so magical," Alexander reminiscing, "I always had stars in my eyes. That's what my mother would say." 

"Well, that makes you my starry-eyed boy, then, doesn't it?" John asks as Alex tugs a curl that's wrapped around his finger.

"Sure, but that means you're my star-faced boy. My boy with a universe in his smile." Alex says with a grin.

"You really are a plethora of brilliance." John says, half-joking about Alexander's constant banter, half-serious and in awe.

"So are you, my dear Laurens. A plethora of brilliance indeed." Alexander whispers into John's hair.

John lifts his head off Alexander's shoulder to look at him, eyes questioning, their gazes holding.

Alexander gives the tiniest of nods.

His eyes are sparkling, reflecting the stars above them. Reflecting John's feelings, he realises.

John leans in slowly towards Alexander, who replies with the same, then with the most gentle of movements possible, their lips meet.

It's sweet and gentle, yet holds so much love, like a pale star that is just starting to glow, full of lights and promise.

When they finally break apart, they just watch each other in silence.

Alexander sees John's eyes reflecting the stars, the ones in the sky, as well as the ones in the universe that is his smile and Alexander knows he probably looks the same.

'He's so beautiful' He thinks, still smiling and John is smiling back, overjoyed.

For the first time ever, Alexander Hamilton is speechless.

It's John who finally breaks the silence. 

"Wow." He breathes.

"Yeah," Alexander agrees breathlessly, "Wow."

"A plethora of brilliance, that was." John laughs an Alexander nods his head in agreement.

"Can we go inside for a plethora of warmth now?" Alexander says, pressing closer to John to hide his shivers.

"I'll keep you warm, my starry-eyed boy." John says affectionately, kissing Alexander's nose.

"Perfect. Now let's go inside, my starry-faced boy." Alexander laughs, standing up, then pulling John up with him and kissing John's cheek as he stands.

Holding hands, the two turn towards the building, seeking the warmth and closing the door to a starry night.

A true plethora of brilliance.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Two fics in one week! As a thank you to y'all!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I didn't overuse the title name and I'm sorry if I did...


End file.
